Starfox Prohibition
by Lylat Legend
Summary: Fox McCloud, and his newly founded mercenary detective unit take on Andross's underground, crime empire. Can Fox overcome overwhelming odd's, and prove himself not only to his team, but to the people of Corneria as well? Find out! Contains alcohol references.


**Author's note: Lylat Legend here! I just want to point out a good author Foxrocks check out his stuff it's great. Also if anyone is intrested in co writing this story that would be the bees knees! I'd like some feedback on this story of mine. All characters belong to the almighty Nintendo corperation. **

Starfox Prohibition

Blood haven City, Corneria 2:00am

In a dark alley behind an apartment complex a black hot rod inched to a stop ever so quietly to avoid detection. A door opened before a brown furred fox stepped out on to the pavement. He wore a brown suit from head to toe, and a fedora covered his head. He placed his fist on his hips; his jacket drew backwards revealing his piece resting in its holster. The pink furred feline Katt Monroe and Slippy Toad were similarly dressed. They followed Fox's lead as they snuck through the back door to the gloomy apartment building.

A pig dressed as a priest offered Fox a small bible as he entered the door. Fox quickly shoveled it in his pocket then floored it up the stairs with Katt, and Slippy in hot pursuit. Fox, and Slippy armed their blasters as Katt unconcealed a tommy gun from her coat. They set up perimeter outside door 666. The three detectives braced there selves for confrontation. Fox pummeled the door to the floor with a push kick, before Katt, and Slippy invaded the small apartment. Fox sniffed the intoxicating scent of the bootlegged alcohol, as Katt raided through the rooms her tommy gun acting as the tip of the spear.

"All clear…" Katt, and Slippy vocalized in unison as Fox investigated the bathroom. The scent was still fresh Fox ran his paw against the bathtub before licking it. The bitter taste of bootleg punished his taste buds.

"The sting is a bust it's all probably been transported to the nearest speakeasy by now." Fox concluded bitterly as his brows furrowed up in deep thought. He scanned through the information, and events that led him to this point. The thought of the priest made the miniature bible feel a lot heavier in Fox's jacket. He reached into his jacket, and pulled the small book out. Fox looked through the contents that revealed a note.

"That rewards as good as mine! Smell ya later!"

Fox quickly cast an eye towards his partners. "Catch that priest! He's baby-faced Dengar!

Katt raced down the stairs at feline speed while Slippy struggled to keep up with the pace. Fox's heels burnt rubber as he raced for the window. He managed to see a flip top fire up its engine with Pigma inside before he punched the gas, and dragged off the line into the night. Fox growled under his breath as he saw Katt finally make it outside with no Pigma in sight.

The trio rendezvoused in Fox's V8 hotrod, and drove into the night. Not a word was said as the three realized they failed miserably. Fox took his fedora off his head, and looked out the window. The streets of Blood haven were no longer visible as they entered Corneria City. Katt pulled up into an abandoned ship yard where Fox's mothership secretly took refuge. The trio sulked into the Great Fox together bushed from their late night scuffle in Blood haven.

They walked through the corridors of the ship. The hallways were dimly lit with flickering florescent lights. The ship was in disarray due to lack of funds. The humble atmosphere of their living situation did not help the somber emotions of the trio. They made their way into the lounge, and crashed onto the sofas. Katt perched herself onto the sofa, and kicked her feet on the coffee table.

Fox looked down at his feet, and quietly shed tears over his failure, and his memory of his mother, and father who was murdered by crime mobster Andross. Katt rubbed her paw over Fox's back. "What's wrong?" Her words were soothing to Fox's ears. He decided to reply after a few sniffles.

"My father died for this belief the belief in a team that could liberate Lylat from tyranny. He believed in peace, and maintaining the prosperity of the people. I'm failing to achieve my father's vision. Vixy, and James deserve justice.." Fox's sadness turned into righteous anger.

"I won't stop until Andross, and his crime empire is destroyed utterly!" Fox declared before storming off into his room, and slamming the door.

"Don't worry about Junior he always bounces back." Slippy said breaking the awkward silence that filled the room.

"What happened to Fox's mother, and Father?" Katt asked curiously. She knew Fox was the most headstrong private eye on Corneria, but wondered if joining his Starfox team was a good idea. It was a risky career move considering the Starfox unit was a mercenary unit, allowing the team to play outside the rules, but it also meant it wasn't a reliable way to get paid. Katt decided to join because it was the best way to hunt down crime without the shackles of Cornerian law. Knowing that Fox would do anything to reach that goal aided her decision, but she wondered what skeletons were in Fox's closet.

"It's a long story." Slippy said as he cleared his throat with a cup of coffee.

Later that night.

Katt Monroe was perched on top her custom-made bed that nearly reached the ceiling, sleeping with her blaster under her pillow. Slippy was in his sleeping quarters, dreaming about the Aquas ocean.

Fox tossed, and turned in his slumber, as his life flashed in his dreams.

A young Fox McCloud, held his father's paw, as the father, and son waved at Vixy McCloud. She entered James's car to go buy groceries for the week. Fox watched his mother give him a smile, before turning the ignition suddenly engulfing the car in flames.

"Vixy!" James called out in horror as he raced to his wife's aid but a secondary explosion sent him ducking for cover. He hunched over his son Fox protecting him from the secondary explosion.

"No…" James whimpered as the car burned inside a giant blaze.

Fox twitched in his sleep still recalling torturous events in his life.

Fox walked through the halls, of the Cornerian Academy dressed in his slacks, and his blue college shirt. He straightened his tie before entering Sargent Pepper's office.

Sargent Pepper sat in his seat, and motioned for Fox to sit down. The young hound's face revealed bad news was coming.

"Junior.. I don't know how to say this but.. James was murdered last night.. the details are sketchy, but it appears officer Pigma Dengar defected towards andross's crime cartel.. and aided in your father's death.. They were hunting down this man.." Sargent pepper handed Fox a photo of a one-eyed Wolf. A mean timber wolf with an eye patch over his left eye. "I'm sorry Fox.." Pepper said giving his condolences.

Fox came back to reality in shock as his body jolted awake. He reached over and grabbed his father's wallet. He looked at the Starfox insignia the red Fox with wings his Father invented next to that was picture of a pregnant Vixy with James hugging her from the side.

I will kill Pigma….The one eyed Wolf…and Andross.. Fox declared with vengeance in his heart..

**Author's note. Gee wilikers folks! Please review! Thanks a bundle!**


End file.
